Costume Carnival Challenges
|-|Challenges=Here you will find submissions that were submitted for a particular challenge in the Costume Carnival guild. The winner of the challenge, if applicable, will also be indicated. - Red Hatching Potion Challenge= *Red Hatching Potion Challenge* *Cassandra Weatherwax's entry *Hell *Love and Anger *Mage verbally casting the Red Potion *Ocolus's entry *ravenct's Red Hatching Potion entry *Red Hair Dye *Red Hot *Red Pirate *Red Potion! *Red Sailor *Redder than Red *Seeing Red *Spicy Hatching Potion *Strawberry Costume *Third Ninja World War }} *April Foolishness Challenge* Abrahamette Zoombledorf (asl) Description and Equipment: Show/Hide asl's story + equipment One day Abrahamette Zoombledorf went for a stroll on the archery range. She ended that day with 2 new things: an arrow through her head and also a sudden, unshakable conviction that she was not a human being but rather a surprise gift basket. She immediately took the pile of bones that was in the corner of her bedroom (that’s ANOTHER story) and used it to weave herself an actual basket she could fit into, to increase her basket-ness, and bought a mask to wear to increase her surprising-ness. Since donning her basket and mask she has been on a quest to obtain gourmet food items to enhance her quality as a gift. To date she has collected pie, pizza pie, a carrot, some regular eggs (although unfortunately only the shells), and half of a candy egg. She has also acquired a friend on her travels: Piff, who is a marshmallow slime. Currently Piff is helping gather honey for Abrahamette to smear on herself. Unbeknownst to Piff, Abrahamette is currently considering how close a marshmallow slime is to a regular marshmallow, and whether or not her new friend might be edible, and if so how best to capture Piff and incorporate zim into the ever-more-eccentric amalgamation of mis-matched food items she has physically attached to herself in her baffling quest to become the best surprise gift basket she can be. Equipment: build: slim; skin colour: basic 2 beige; hair color: rainbow (from colorful set); hair bangs: 2nd option (or 1st option other than 'none'); hair style: basic slim ponytail; facial hair: none; flower: none; earrings: none; Background: Beehive (May 2016); Headgear: Pi Hat (free Pi Day celebration item); Head Accessory: Comical Arrow (armoire item); Eyewear: Cryptic Crush Mask (Feb 2019 subscriber item); Body Accessory: None; Armor: Shell-ebration Armor (March 2019 subscriber item); Back Accessory: None; Weapon: Carrot Sword (Spring Seasonal item from 2014); Off-hand: Mighty Pizza (armoire item); Mount: Egg Basket (special Spring quest pet) w/ basic Skeleton hatching potion; Pet: Marshmallow Slime (quest pet) w/ basic White hatching potion; April Fool (Linsanity) Created By:Linsanity Description and Equipment: I really am an April Fool for April Foolishness! Equipment: Absurd Party Robes armour Sunny Side Up Helm headgear, Peacock Masquerade Mask Eyewear, Blue Bunny Ears accessory, Daring Dragonfly Wings accessory and am armed with Snowflake Halberd hand and Cryptic Confetti off-hand. April Foolishness (canewielder) Created By:canewielder Description and Equipment: Here's my APRIL FOOLISHNESS entry. I don't own a ton of silly gear but wanted to participate all the same. :) Equipment: Main-hand: Poinsettia Bouquet Off-hand: Poinsettia Bouquet Headgear: Splendid Sorcerer's Hat Armour: Swan Dancer Tutu Eyewear: Cryptic Crush Mask Skin: Fox Pet: Royal Purple Jackalope Bull Ballerina Created By:PetterB Description and Equipment: Dressing up for the April Foolishness challenge. This fabulous ballerina bull, trying to impress this random cow in the sunset. Equipment: Phenomenal Peacock Tail (Mystery), Tulip Stave (Spring Fling), Minotaur Helm (Fall Festival), Swan Dancer Tutu (Armoire) Costume Conundrum (Lt.Cabel) Created By:Lt.Cabel Description and Equipment: Is he a duck dressed as a rabbit? A fish dressed as a peacock? And what is he trying to hide with that eyepatch? The world (and this poor, confuddled sloth), may never know... Equipment: Duck-Billed Helm (special Rogue headwear), Purple Bunny Ears (special Healer headAccessory), Alluring Anglerfish Tail (mystery armor), Fluttery Army (armoire weapon), Phenomenal Peacock Tail (mystery back) Roguish Eyepatch (special Rogue eyewear), Base Sloth pet, Docks background Ducktor Hoo (Akina) Created By:Akina Description and Equipment: Duck (pretending to be an owl) Equipment: Duck Billed-Helm, Feather Suit, Yellow Cat Ears, Hair - style #4 last set. Other elements -- Tulip Stave, ducks & lake background, an owl :) Eggcellent Foolishness Created By:AlwaysHaveHope Description and Equipment:I think this costume is EGG-cellent! Have fun out there all you April Fools! :-D Equipment: Seasonal Shop items: Rogue "Lightening Bolt"s, "Bird's Nest" Headgear (from monthly mystery item), "Shell-ebration" Armor, Pink headband, blue standard eyeglasses, and background clicked off. The bird is the Desert Parrot. The egg was recieved from the Help! Harpy! pet quest. Inconspicuous Red Shrubbery in Field of Eggs (Lt.Cabel) Created By:Lt.Cabel Description and Equipment: What is this unassuming box of assorted plants doing in this field, you may ask? Well, it most CERTAINLY is NOT hiding a spy for the upcoming egg hunt, if that's what you were thinking..... Equipment: Amber Hat (special Mage headwear), Green Headband (special headAccessory), Robes of Burning Inspiration (special Mage armor), Poinsettia Bouquet (special Rogue weapon), Poinsettia Bouquet (special Rogue shield), Daring Dragonfly Wings (mystery back), Take This Pauldrons (special body), Cryptic Crush Mask (mystery eyewear), Red Rock mount, skin colour: dark brown (6th), background: Field with Colored Eggs Just Plain Random (Evergreen) Created by: Evergreen Description and Equipment: My first entry in one of these! Call it: Just Plain Random! (No equipment provided) Love is Blind - I hope! (QuartzFox) Created by:QuartzFox Description and Equipment: This is my April First go at April Foolishness!!! Equipment: Hair colour: aurora, bangs: 3rd, hair base: 1st (none), flower: 17th, mustache: 1st (none), beard: 1st (none), skin colour: aurora background: Pixelist's Workshop Pi Hat (special headwear), Frost Sprite Antlers (mystery headAccessory), Betta Tail Armor (special Warrior armor), Holiday Confetti (special Mage Weapon), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Cryptic Crush Mask (mystery eyewear), Folded Feathered Fighter Wings (mystery body) Sushi Chef (QuartzFox) Created By:QuartzFox Description and Equipment:For my next installment of April Foolishness, I decided to try for a Sushi Chef -- Sorry if it bothers anyone, as that certainly isn't my intention...Same problem with posting an actual image right now but will try to amend that tonight when I'm on a real computer with real access to other actual websites. o.o; Equipment: hair colour: black, bangs: 4th, hair base: 10th, flower: 17th, mustache: 1st (none), beard: 1st (none), skin colour: basic: orange (3rd), background: Medieval Kitchen Toque Blanche (armoire headwear), Shark Tail (special Warrior armor), Crystal Blade (special weapon), Betta Skull Shield (special Warrior shield), Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear), Ruby Collar (special body) Pet: Avocado! (I Hass one!!;) Terrible Magician (gawrone) Created By:gawrone Description and Equipment:I’m a terrible magician and audience throws eggs at me. Equipment: Magician's Wand, Snowman Cap Armor (Seasonal) Steampunk Suit (Mystery), Skeleton Egg (Quest), Flower Market Background (March 2019) Transfiguration Gone Wrong (KimMath) Created By:KimMath Description and Equipment:My April Foolishness! I call it, Transfiguration Gone Wrong! �� (No Equipment Provided) *Red Hatching Potion Challenge* Cassandra Weatherwax's entry Created by: Cassandra Weatherwax Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: (No description given.) Hell Created by: Klaus Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: The red potion put me directly into hell. Love and Anger Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Finally got some inspiration for the red hatching potion challenge! Red is the color of both love and anger, and strange things can happen when you mix the two. Also, the angry Rex eyes peeking out from behind the way-too-happy cactus makes me laugh. Hair colour: peppermint. Bangs: 2nd. Hair base: 9th. Flower: 6th. Skin colour: sugar (Winter skin). Heartstealer Hood ( mystery headwear), Black Widow Armor ( special Rogue armor), Spiderbite Dagger ( special Rogue weapon), Red Rose ( armoire shield), Heartstealer Cape ( mystery back). Background: Rainy City, Shade T Rex mount, Cupid Cactus pet. Mage verbally casting the Red Potion Created by: JuanaTango:balloon::bowtie: Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Suddenly I found myself surrounded by all the books I had read to graduate with the diploma proving this feat. It seems a magical mixup of understanding occurred by the verbal rendering of the written challenge. By my side was my trusty red owl, both a symbol of wisdom and a way to get mail at Hogwarts. And with that, my friends, I must leave you because there are more books to be read. (No equipment provided.) Ocolus's entry Created by: Ocolus Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Looking down at the beverages in front of him, @Ocolus grabbed his favorite beverage, a cherry flavored Red Hatching Potion. He uncorked it and drank it in one go. Looking down and expecting to see himself turning bright red, he instead saw something completely different. His once tawny wolf was now a icy shade of blue. His plain white shirt was beginning to turn a brilliant shade of royal blue. His kitty ear hat, which was normally fuzzy and white, was now baby blue. An icy chill went down his spine. "W-what's going on?!" he yelped, as his surroundings slowly became a gray-blue before he completely blacked out... ravenct's Red Hatching Potion entry Created by: ravenct Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: (No description given.) Red Hair Dye Created by: JuanaTango:balloon::bowtie: Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Here's my memory of inspiration. When I was a child I got the idea into my head that I wanted to dye my hair. I went into the kitchen and got the red food dye out of the baking cupboard. What. A. Mess. My dad got off the phone, took one look at me and dumped me into the bathtub. Here's what happened. My dark brunette hair stayed blackish brown. The tub red for weeks. The dog's tongue (kept licking me) red for days. My own skin also stayed patchy red for a few days.The cat's fur where I petted her? Also red. The drips on the floor from the kitchen through the dining and living rooms towards the bathroom? Also there for weeks. And believe me we tried to scrub that away (that was part of my punishment). I remember thinking how unfair that the only thing that wasn't red was my hair. The injustice in the eyes of an 8 year old that she suffered the wrath of a parent when the experiment failed! Anyhow here is my Habitica attempt to portray that memory using only non gem equipment. Costume: red fox pet represents kitty, red wolf mount represents dog, red shirt represents skin dyed, red plain background represents the house walls/floor/tub/kitchen. Red Hot Created by: tanelf Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I just have one warning for the Red Hatching Potion challenge: never mix red hatching potion with hot sauce!! Red Pirate Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Fifteen man for a dead man's chest... YO-HO-HO!!! And a bottle of... Red Hatching Potion!! Yeah, quite a good pepper tincture... Aww, that's gotta hard! It's so hot that even bones on your pirate hat became red! Better to cool down on the sea floor. The Red Pirate stuff: Renegade Hat (special Rogue headwear), Striped Swimsuit (Enchanted Armoire armor), Kukri ( Rogue weapon), Kukri ( Rogue shield), Ruby Collar (Unconventional Armor). Also Skeleton Lion mount, Red Turtle pet and a sunken ship background. Avatar: hair colour: yellow, bangs: 5th, hair base: 9th, skin colour: festive. Red Potion! Created by: LOKIOFASGARD Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Hair colour: Avatar_Customizations#Bangs peppermint bangs (5th), Avatar_Customizations#Hairstyle_Set_1 hair base (17th), flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: rainbow red, background: Grand Staircase, Red Hairbow (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Red Party Dress (Enchanted Armoire armor), Red Dragon mount, Red Fox pet. Red Sailor Created by: fghberius Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: What shall we do with the red, drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken red sailor... He is such a nice guy, but when he drank that red potion, he become mad at cactus figs, taking the long journey from the red sea to the red plains on his quick red fox. Costume: Cannoneer Bandanna (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Striped Swimsuit (Enchanted Armoire armor), Healing Trident (special Healer weapon), Bouquet o' Flowers (Enchanted Armoire shield) Redder than Red Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I drank the red potion and it landed me in the Red Inferno! Gear: Strider Vest, Cannoneer Bandanna, Autumn Antlers, Gumdrop Shield, Gumdrop Sword. Mount: Red Triceratops, Pet: Red Axolotl, Background: Volcano. Seeing Red Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Here is my Red Potion costume entry. I did do a bit of red coloring, but I mostly did a play on "seeing red" after drinking the potion, so I played off of the emotion anger! I picked the angriest pet and mount I had and based the costume around that, altering choices for color. I chose the thunder dragon pet because sometimes there is lightning and such with volcanoes, so it ties in with the background. Avatar: hair colour: TRUred, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 15th, flower: 7th, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: shadow2, background: Stoïkalm Volcanoes. Costume: Flame of Mind (mystery headwear), Flame of Heart (mystery armor), Cannon (armoire weapon), Cape of Thunder (mystery back). Beasts: Shade Gryphon mount, Thunderstorm Dragon pet. Spicy Hatching Potion Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Enjoying a meal by the campfire as I wait for my egg to hatch. Nothing like a nice cup of... wait. This isn't my hot chocolate! This is... This is... SPICYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Strawberry Costume Created by: Marthooh the Pleasant Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I drank the red potion, fell asleep, and woke up as a strawberry! Green skin (Basic), Forest Walker Antlers (Mystery item), Green Floppy Hat (Enchanted Armoire), Vermilion Archer Armor (Enchanted Armoire), Mighty Cape (Unconventional Armor), Red Marshmallow Slime Mount, Fairy Ring background with mushrooms to indicate scale. Third Ninja World War Created by: scorpiosha Challenge: Winner of the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: During the third Ninja world war, a potion was developed to give soldiers superhuman strength and infallible stamina. Named Elixir of the Oni, these potions gave the drinker red skin and an unquenchable thirst for battle and aggression. While training in the mountains, Shinobi Scorpiosha found one of these potions hidden deep within a cave. Without knowing of its power, he drank the entire bottle. As his skin changed his thoughts moved from better his body to conquering the world. Thus his life as a human ceased, and the legend of the Oni King began. Hair colour: winterstar, hair base: 21st, skin colour: ogre, background: Pagodas, Vermilion Archer Helm (armoire headwear), Flame of Heart (mystery armor), Gumdrop Sword (special Warrior weapon), Gladiator Shield (armoire shield). Category:Fun Category:Community Category:Equipment Category:Avatar